


Retry/Renew/React

by DuskDragon39, ErrorMarigenous



Series: Eye to Eye [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And sometimes within chapters as well, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Don't question this it'll give you a headache, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interactive Fiction, MAG 160 Spoilers, Now with more conversations and less fourth wall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Reader-Interactive, Sort of. We're trying., Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Writing style changes between chapters, mind sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskDragon39/pseuds/DuskDragon39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorMarigenous/pseuds/ErrorMarigenous
Summary: An interactive fic. Decide the course of the story.You're back at the beginning again. Congratulations, you ended everything quicker than in canon. Better luck next time.[Sequel to Begin/Beget/Behold]
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & The Audience
Series: Eye to Eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565215
Kudos: 11





	Retry/Renew/React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, same as the first.

A mosaic, fragmenting. Glass splayed across the floor, all colour, no substance. Something like a dream. Something like death, and the end of the world. Something like the shape of a door. All angles.

Water seeping through the edges. Cracks in the shape of the world. _**There's something wrong with time.**_

The sky has run weird, bled odd. There's a ~~w~~ hole against the world and you fall-

_Through_ \- 

It-

Deep breaths (You don't breathe). Focus up.

Between one blink and the next you settle against the sway of familiarity. The pattern of thoughts and emotions you know so well. It's Jon. There was a moment of disconnect there. A second/instant/infinity where you were stranded and without and lost, but all your composite parts have returned, and so have you. 

Jon's eyes flick about. Evening routine. You read the date on the phone. Same as it was. Welcome again to the past/present/future.

You have a base of knowledge to work with now. A direction to push. Choices to make. Things, _people_ , to avoid. 

You watch Jon move through a routine you've seen before. Movements turned sluggish to your perceptions. You're getting used to the feel of yourself again. Like your entirety has been stretched apart. Wrung out. Dehydrated. 

If you had lips, you would sigh. If you had a head, you would nod, affirm your determination. You do not, but you commit none-the-less. It is non-negotiable. Tied to the centre of you. 

A headache dances at your perceptions, hold over from Jon. He's staring at a book, frustrated at his inability to focus on the words. Hand through his hair he leans forwards, and then he sighs. Book on the armrest.

You have choices to make. First things first, you have to make contact. You're not so limited as you once believed, but some things it's just smart to have access to someone alive for.

You needle your way closer to Jon's perceptions, and speak.

Sahara, still thoroughly shaken from the events that just occurred, shakily reaches out to Jon. "Hello? Hello, can you hear me?"

Jon flinches, "What?"

He turns, looking around, eyes searching for something he cannot see. He stands up, paces.

Sahara breaths out a sigh. "Uh, okay. This is going to sound wild, but we're from the future, and we're looking to change it. We want to talk- to you?" Unsure. Determined.

A long pause, Jon breathes out, eyes narrowing in confusion, "Then talk."

"Oh, boy. I didn't actually-- okay. Where to start, um. The supernatural is definitely real? Like, definitely-definitely."

"Stunning insight," Jon says. Then, dryly, "Let's say I am taking this all at face value. The Supernatural is real. What next?"

"Okay, okay. So the thing is, we're tethered to you, specifically. It's 'cause you're great, by the way. We're hoping you could, like, help us out? Things go to shit pretty majorly in the future."

"I-" Jon’s fingers catch in his hair, "-tethered. Yes. Makes- makes sense.-"

"Uh, one second,” Sahara says. “We figured out a way to make this whole conversation more- private. I- uh, let me-"

* * *

_Sahara_

testing, testing, hello?

_Jon_

•I- hello-?•

_Sahara_

oh, nice! it works. i'm sahara, by the way.

_Jon_

•Sahara. Yes. I will- okay.•

_Sahara_

rad! okay. uh. continuing the conversation we were having Outside, then.

_Jon_

•The supernatural is real. Time travel, you're...tied to me? What else/next?•

_Sahara_

oh, boy. the- oh- one sec! someone wants to hang out. hey, avi! this is avi, jon.

_Sahara makes a break in the barrier for a moment to invite Avi in. They close the door quickly. You never know what can get in if you leave it open._

_Avi_

hello? hello does this work. oh it works.

hi jon.

thats the next point i think that there's a lot of us.

_Sahara_

oh, one sec, nora-kai wants in too. welcome, nora-kai! _Sahara sends the mental invite to Nora-Kai. Closes up the link as soon as they sense they're through._

okay we have a party going then. come on in, mojave. _Open, for just a second. Shut again._

_Nora-Kai_

Thanks Sahara. Hey Jon. I know this is a lot all at once. Sup Mojave.

We should probably cap at this.

_Jon_

•This....is...hmm•

_Sahara_

seems fair. five people tops seems good.

wait there's four of us. i cant do math.

_Mojave_

...I wish there was, like, an audible peace sign. I don’t want my first words this time to be “Yo”, Y’know? Hmmm

_Nora-Kai_

Jon, if you need time or for one of us to leave or explain something more, please say something. We're here to help after all, not hurt

_Sahara_

five was right the first time actually

_Nora-Kai_

Math is hard Sahara lmao

_Sahara_

we've been told we're pretty incoherent with explanations

math is so hard. proofs are bullshit.

_Mojave_

Wait. Shit. Now it’s in my first words. Spectacular. Hi, Jon.

_Nora-Kai_

Does first phrasing count as anything?

_Sahara_

okay, okay. we gotta... do explanations.

_Jon_

•This is- hello. Sorry, this is- a lot•

_Mojave_

Well it matters to me, NK ):

_Sahara_

that's fair. we're a Lot.

_Nora-Kai_

Right right sorry Jon, sorry Mojave

_Sahara_

i'm just gay, what am i to do honestly though.

_Mojave_

...It’s going to be a lot for awhile, bud

Not to be the bearer of bad news, Y’know, but

_Jon_

•It just- this seems... familiar?•

_Sahara_

most things are.

_Avi_

oh boy.

_Nora-Kai_

We. Well - when we say we're from the future, there is a future where we have met before.

_Sahara_

time weird.

_Nora-Kai_

So yeah it isn't a surprise we're familiar

Time weird!

_Mojave_

Time Weird.

_Jon_

• ~~Time weird~~ •

_Nora-Kai_

He remembers!!!

_Sahara_

sjshjshjs

muscle memory....

_Nora-Kai_

So yeah! Some parts of what people report to you are true, we're part of a thought conglomerate for lack of a better term that's time traveled back to you to help make the future better, and now we're here to help you learn stuff!

_Sahara_

you're stronger than all of us, nora-kai. king of exposition.

_Jon_

•Yes, yes. That- you- something about charades?•

_Sahara_

yeah! this is weird.

_Mojave_

The fact that charades is the thing he remembers,,.

_Nora-Kai_

We did charades the first time to help you learn. It was very fun. Would you like to do it again?

_Sahara_

it was the best time we had i'm not going to lie. love those vibes.

_Jon_

•I don't- did you- was there a door?•

_Sahara_

.... yeah. sorry, uh.

_Jon_

•Oh god, what happened?•

_Sahara_

not good things i think!

_Mojave_

...I think it’s important to remember that everybody makes mistakes,

_Sahara_

i was just kind of chilling in not-space. i might haveaccidentallydidanapocalypse.

_Mojave_

It’s, it’s a critical aspect of growth? Yeah.

_Sahara_

i was drunk and tired,

my beholding vibes took over. too strong.

wait. v-eye-bes.

_Nora-Kai_

We opened a door because we were concerned there were memories there we didn't have access to. Instead, we found access to all the knowledge in the world, and it overwhelmed us, and everyone else.

That's a good pun Sahara

_Sahara_

thanks, nora-kai. 'preciate it.

open the door to the ocean and was surprised when we drowned, honestly.

_Jon_

•Well. Let's not do it again•

_Nora-Kai_

That's the current plan.

_Sahara_

that's the plan!

i have a sick new patron now. i can no longer set fires. this is the worst consequence.

_Nora-Kai_

RIP Sahara

_Sahara_

would now be a good time to make a parallel to a phoenix,

_Jon_

•Yes•

_Nora-Kai_

There you go, blantant permission from the person you straight up killed

Too soon?

_Sahara_

i didn't mean to! i'm so sorry!

_Jon_

•oh right, I died•

_Mojave_

...A bit soon, maybe

_Sahara_

yeah? i mean, you are No Longer Dead, but. it's weird.

_Mojave_

Congrats on undeath, man

_Nora-Kai_

Your feelings are valid and if you stuff them I will come for you Jonathan Sims

_Sahara_

Simithan Jims...

_Jon_

•Let's hope there's no repercussions from...dying. I suppose•

_Sahara_

yeah, i guess. this is going great i think.

_Nora-Kai_

No sarcasm? Yeah pretty well. No panic attack so far and no attempted body jacking.

_Jon_

•... didn't- there was something about the- the entities and dying?•

_Sahara_

it might be connected? this is kind of a different thing. i think.

_Nora-Kai_

There was yeah, but for that you had to Chose to come back as an Avatar for the entity. And you didn't.

_Avi_

oh well i hope that isn't actually applicable though.

_Jon_

•uh. No i- i- hmm•

_Nora-Kai_

If anything you're an Avatar of Us - so you're pretty safe for now.

_Sahara_

i mean, it's not the End, after all. we're still here.

_Nora-Kai_

Yeah!

_Sahara_

an avatar of Us?

that's... not- terrible?

don't like how it sounds. terrible name.

_Nora-Kai_

Spooky Avatar powers include

\- Brain group chats

\- forced self-care

_Sahara_

okay valid.

_Nora-Kai_

Well!! You're better at naming things anyway so

_Jon_

•Sounds better then any of what the other Avatars get•

_Sahara_

i don't know, the fire powers were pretty sexy, not gonna lie.

_Nora-Kai_

See!! And to feed his power, all Jon has to do is open his mouth, and we're all Love Jon, Support Jon

_Sahara_

yeah pretty much.

_Nora-Kai_

Easy peasy

_Jon_

•So, probably nothing too bad about dying. Probably. Let's pretend it's fine•

_Sahara_

nothing we're better at!

_Nora-Kai_

Our specialty, yes. Any other questions before we head out?

_Sahara_

i personally am glad we're not back at square one, but instead at Square Jon.

_Jon_

•Oh, good. You're still doing that?•

_Sahara_

it's funny!

i'm comedy genius, y'all.

i am! come on!

_Jon_

•Right. So. Assume I'm almost up to date, probably. What's our first move?•

_Sahara_

well. uh.

_Nora-Kai_

NOT getting on Elias's radar, so we can operate for a bit unseen.

Maybe pranking him once.

_Sahara_

i know it's not in the cards but i'm always down for some straight up murder?

cinnamon!

_Nora-Kai_

Jon, how much do you know/remember about cinnamon?

_Jon_

•Uh... She was employee of the month?•

_Sahara_

he wasn't here when we concieved her nora-kai. how would he know.

hell yeah she was! she deserved it, too.

_Jon_

•Was- did you only go four days last time?•

_Nora-Kai_

I really thought we were gonna go longer, honestly, we were making really good choices, and then the door happened.

...But yeah it was four days.

Jon 

•Right•

_Avi_

but now we're not one day old anymore so this one's gonna go better.

_Nora-Kai_

Right!

_Jon_

•So, avoiding Elias as step one?•

_Nora-Kai_

Yes. As for step two, we're making that a double step as for exploring alternatives to fear energy, and finding a way to let the Archive staff know we're here without Elias knowing they know.

The Archive staff have also felt the effects of the Time Weird stuff. It's only fair that we bring them in as it's safe to do so.

_Jon_

•Was there something about a- a dream sleepover last time? Is that still viable?•

_Sahara_

maybe?

_Nora-Kai_

We aim to try. It depends on the availability of our dream people, Intirem and Seraphina. The rest of us can give it a shot as a teamwork thing, but it may or may not work.

_Sahara_

unclear if we could still do the dreams. probably.

.... could we just, invite them here?

_Jon_

•Well, that seems a way to avoid alerting Elias that they know. He shouldn't have any reason to be looking, we avoid suspicious behaviour- uh. I don't know?•

_Nora-Kai_

We could try? Give 'em a tap on their ways home and invite them in?

_Sahara_

airdrop the group call invite.

_Nora-Kai_

Yeah!

We know Tim would say yes, and probably Martin. Speaking of, Mojave could you check on him?

_Jon_

•If we can, I'd prefer we do it as soon as possible. I'm uh- don't know if you noticed, but I'm bad at acting uh, natural•

_Sahara_

Yeah We Noticed,.

_Nora-Kai_

You're a terrible liar, yes. :)

It's a good point, we really should bring 'em in.

_Sahara_

it's endearing but also not useful in the least.

_Nora-Kai_

HSHDHC NO NEED TO DRAG HIM

Ffs

_Sahara_

roasting is how i show affection, nora-kai.

_Nora-Kai_

That's fair.

_Jon_

•It's- It's late, they'll probably be asleep soon. So we try then?•

_Sahara_

sounds good!

_Nora-Kai_

Sounds good to me. We're organizing people to go out and check - buddy system. Have you eaten today Jon?

_Sahara_

i'm bad at articulating it, but i'm, like, sending all my good vibes at you.

snacc.

_Jon_

•No I haven't- I didn't feel...well. I had... breakfast?•

_Sahara_

time is kind of weird, dude. you should eat something.

_Nora-Kai_

If you're feeling better now, it would be good to get something to eat. Sometimes we don't feel well because the world ends, sometimes it's because we don't eat. If nothing else a spoonful of peanut butter works.

_Jon_

•I- something small, then. You're right•

_Sahara_

you get to that, then. we'll just- chill, i guess. love you!

_Jon_

•um sure...yes. You...I appreciate- you?•

_Sahara_

(Sahara breaks the connection. They don't forget to shut the door.)

* * *

Jon, at your coaxing, grabs a slice of bread, and then runs through his evening routine. Grabbing a tissue and deliberately choosing to ignore the nosebleed, he settles down for the night. Thoughts dance down a multitude of tracks/tracts/trains.

Second time’s the charm. He hopes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Timeline's fun because it's introduced a lot of the underlying mechanics of the story. It's essentially a tutorial for later on. Not that that means it's low stakes.
> 
> As always, thanks to Dusk for the help, and here's a link to the server if you want to participate.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> -Mar
> 
> We failed our first run, so Mar put us on tutorial mode. There were consequences (changes), though. Sahara mentioned one of them this chapter. Others will show up later. 
> 
> This is now caught up to December 8th, 2019. The world ended a week before finals. I'd like to file a complaint.
> 
> \- Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Discord: [Eye to Eye Discord Server](https://discord.gg/pzdyWuY)


End file.
